


Incorrect Quote - Batfamily

by O_Minis



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Minis/pseuds/O_Minis
Summary: Juste des incorrects quotes autour de la Batfamily. Histoire de passer le temps, et p't'être de rire.





	Incorrect Quote - Batfamily

**Author's Note:**

> Incorrect Quote – Batfamily
> 
> Bon, me revoilà avec quelques petites idées autour de la batfamily, et mon adoration des Incorrectes quotes.
> 
> Un p'tit mélange ne peut pas faire de mal, j'espère que cela vous plaira.
> 
> Les chapitres ne sont pas réellement des chapitres, j'ai juste répertorié les quotes suivant des catégories, allant de simple Batfamily, à couple… (enfin la y'a qu'un chapitre, que sur la batfamily donc voilà.)
> 
> Les quotes ne se suivent pas, aussi vous lisez ce que vous voulez

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Tim : Pourquoi il y a une vache dans le salon ?  
Damian : C'est vrai que Selina a pris un peu de poids.  
Dick : Je ne vous ai pas élevé comme ça ! Un peu de respect !  
Alfred : Je dois donc éviter trop de sucre à mademoiselle Kyle… Je note…  
Tim : non non, je parlais d'une vraie vache.  
Damian : Oh… Elle est à moi.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Tim : Hey Jason… est-ce qu'on prévient Dick pour son t-shirt ?

Jason : Timmy, faut laisser les grandes personnes se démerder entres elles.

Tim : J'en déduis que c'est toi qui as accroché « Kick me » sur son t-shirt.

Jason : Tu es vraiment le plus grand détective de nous tous Timbo.

Damian : Qu'est-ce qu-

Tim : OMG DAMIAN NON !

Alfred : Si le jeune Damian veut bien éviter de courir avec son sabre dans le couloir, je lui en serais redevable… Et éviter de tacher le tapis.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : Oh le con !

Tim : …

Dick :…

Damian :…

Bruce:….

Alfred :….

Batcow :….

Barbara :….

Jason : Merci de votre solidarité.

Dick : Oh Jason… bien sur que t'es con.

Jason : Fuck.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Barbara : Dick achetant du chocolat un jour avant la saint Valentin, tu ne me cacherais pas quelques choses ?

Dick : *indiquant au vendeur d'écrire Damian sur le chocolat*

Barbara :…

Dick:…

Barbara :…

Dick : Il ne va pas bien en ce moment.

Barbara : … Oh, la même chose s'il vous plaît !

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Alfred : Monsieur à tendance à garder au fond de sa batcave ses plus beaux trésors.

Dick : Ok, mais pourquoi on est enfermé depuis une semaine ?

Jason : J'commence à avoir le mal du pays dans c 'trou !

Tim : pourquoi nous et pas Damian ?!

Alfred : monsieur à tendance à garder au fond de sa batcave ses plus beaux trésors. Les choses ayant peu d'intérêt reste dans le manoir.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Bruce : Dans la vie j'ai besoin de trois choses « Café, Batceinture et Alfred. »

Alfred : *blush* c'est assez bizarre de se sentir honoré d'être le troisième choix.

Dick : au moins tu es dedans.

Clark : J'retiens.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Damian : Oh, j'ai reçu une dick pic.

Tim : Pardon !?

Jason : J'te savais pas d'ce bord !

Damian : *montre la photo de Dick en vacances Vous avez vraiment l'esprit malsain.

Jason : … je n'ai jamais caché mon côté pervers, par contre Timmy, tu me déçois.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Bruce : Damian, tu possèdes déjà un chat, un chien, une vache, et j'en passe. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce hérisson.

Damian : Mais il a un batsymbol !

Bruce : Damian, peindre un hérisson ne fera pas de lui un membre de la batfamily.

Damian : T'as bien adopté Tim, il est clairement moins intéressant et important qu'un hérisson, mais lui, on le garde.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Alfred : *renifle* bien. Qui a fait quoi ?

Dick : mais de quoi parles-tu Alfred ?

Alfred : Vous sentez cette odeur ? C'est celle d'une bêtise signée de vos mains. Qui, quoi, où et comment ?

Jason : mais voyons, on n'a rien fait !

Damian : Pennyworth, je suis outré de voir qu'aucune confiance ne nous est accordé-

*explosion*

Tim : … Non mais c'était vraiment un tout petit truc…

*Bruce qui hurle*

Jason : Ah ouais y'avait ça aussi…

*Joker qui passe en trottinette dans le salon*

Dick : Ah ouais... Ça aussi…

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : Dick, si tu devais être un animal tu serais quoi ?

Dick : … Je sens que répondre à cette question va mal tourné.

Jason : J'dirais un chat, t'es putain d'agile.

Dick : Bah voila je n'ai même pas besoin de répondre.

Jason : et Tim, genre… un castor…

Dick : mais pourquoi un castor ?!

Jason : Damian, un crabe, tu sais les crabes dans les vidéos qui attaques au couteau !

Dick : cette conversation est étrange…

Bruce :* revenant de mission* une perte de temps, je suis arrivé à l'entrepôt, toute la drogue avait disparu !

Dick : Oh… fuck.

Jason : et Alfred, un papyrus… C'est marrant les papyrus... Attends ce n'est pas un animal…

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Dick : J'ai une question... Elle est un peu délicate… Alors si tu ne veux pas me répondre, tu n'es pas obligé !

Jason: Bordel Dick, un jour tu m'as trouvé en train de courir nu, suivi par arsenal et son lance-flamme, avec un bout de mes fesses joliment cramées, on a plus de secret l'un pour l'autre.

Dick : … Ouais pas faux. Tu oublies la casserole de coquillette entre tes mains… Avec du chocolat en poudre dessus.

Jason : ce n'est qu'un détail.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : pourquoi Dick fixe Damian de la sorte ?

Tim : quand Damian sourit, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

Jason : non il rigole…

Tim : alors il l'a déjà fait.

*À l'autre bout du manoir*

Alfred : … Ai-je l'espoir de voir de nouveau le jeune maitre Damian mourir ?

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Barbara : et donc je n'ai pas le droit de voir Dick.

Damian : Non.

Barbara : car il est malade.

Damian : des pustules, absolument partout.

Barbara : alors qu'il y a quelques heures, il allait parfaitement bien .

Damian : vraiment affreux, désolé pour votre rendez-vous. *ferme la porte*

Alfred : mentir n'est pas très joli.

Damian : écouter aux portes non plus.

Alfred : Dick n'est pas un objet qui vous appartiennent.

Damian : le mot objet lui donne trop d'importance... plutôt chose.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : Ouais bah, va te faire enculé !

Dick : Hey, y'a des enfants ici !

Damian : je ne suis plus un enf-

Dick :*bouche les oreilles de Tim*

Damian : …

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Professeur : Damian, en vue de ton comportement je pense que je vais devoir contacter votre père.

Damian : Faite comme bon vous semble, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps. *balance son téléphone* avec ceci vous iriez plus vite.

Professeur : bien jeune homme ! *Sélectionne « papa »*

Père de Damian : Allô ?

Professeur : bonjour je suis le professeur du jeune Damian, je me permets d'appeler son père pour.

Père de Damian : qu'est-ce que... père ?

Professeur : Oh, vous n'êtes pas son père ? J'ai pourtant appelé le contact "papa' dans son répertoire.

Damian : Oh merde... j'avais oublié.

Dick : … j'suis genre, hyper flatté, mais je ne suis pas vraiment son père…

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : *sort ses flingues* c'est le moment de changer le monde !

Dick : Non.

Tim : Non.

Damian : Je serais tenté de dire oui, seulement si ses flingues se retournent contre toi.

Bruce : non.

Clark : non.

Président : non.

Oncle scott : non.

Terre : non .

Jesus : Bordel non.

Univers : Non.

Arsenal : OUI !

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Barbara : Oh Dick… Tu te souviens pourquoi entre nous, ça c'est fini ?

Dick : … Non ?

Barbara : *regarde Dick serrant Tim, tout en donnant à manger à Damian, surveillant d'un œil Jason* … vraiment pas .

Dick : … *essuie la bouche de Damian* non vraiment pas.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : comment batman a choisi une chauve-souris ?

Damian : ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une chauve-souris entrant dans la pièce, un truc comme ça ?

Tim : heureusement que ce n'était pas un lapin.

Dick : … Bah, j'aime bien les lapins, c'est mignon en plus.

Jason : *frissonne de dégout* j'ai actuellement l'image du Batman en costume rose de lapin.

Dick : ... Trop chou.

Jason : Pd.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

*batman perché en haut d'un bâtiment, guettant le mal rongeant Gotham*

Dick : Brucie, ça fait 15 minutes, c'est mon tour maintenant !

Jason : 16 minutes et 36 secondes.

Damian : Faire la queue pour monter sur une gargouille et avoir l'air cool, c'est vraiment grotesque. J'passe en premier.

Tim : J'étais là avant !

Clark : dépêchez-vous, y a un énorme robot à Metropolis, il faut absolument que j'y aille !

Jason : Oui bah, j'ai une partie de poker avec Arsenal, c'plus important.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason: mec, j'voulais te dire, y'a de drôle de rumeur sur Nigthwing...

Dick: oh ça...

*trois jours avant*

Fille au commissariat : merci beaucoup monsieur le policier.

Dick : de rien

Fille : Vous êtes vraiment… Un héros !

Dick : haha, merci

Fille : peut-être même un super héros…

Dick : …*sueur*

Fille : genre, un peu comme Nightwing… Ou batman…

Dick :* sueur Ah... aha…

Fille : et vos fesses, elles ressemblent vraiment à celle de ce justicier…

Dick : *sueur* Je ne suis pas aussi bien foutu en collant.

Fille : Qui sait... Puis il paraît que Nightwing est gay, voilà mon numéro.

Dick : mais oui il est pédé ! Moi pas, haha ! *oh bordel de merde. *

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Clark : Hey Bruce, comment se portent nos fils ?

Bruce :* regarde Damian étrangler Jon, tout en collant de la kryptonite sur la figure*

Bruce : plutôt bien, ils prennent le thé, comme à notre première rencontre.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Professeur : Oh, vous devez être Damian, le fils de Bruce, ravi de vous avoir dans ma classe, j'ai eu autrefois votre père, ainsi que votre frère Timothy. Vraiment adorable

*trois jours après*

Professeur :*balance une croix sur Damian* LES DÉMONS EXISTENT!

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : Ok les gars, une nouvelle année commence, et si on changeait nos noms ?

Dick : Genre, au lieu de Redhood, tu prendrais Bathood ?

Tim : Redbat

Damian : Deadsecondrobin.

Jason :…

Dick :…

Tim : … Redbat c'est bien hein.

Damian : Redbatdead.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

*dans la planque de vilain pas beau*

Double face : un plan parfait ?!

Pingouin : Quoi ?

Double Face : Tu avais dit, un plan parfait !

Pingouin : Oula oula, doucement, ou ta face va encore plus terrifier les oiseaux.

Double face : je t'en ficherais moi, du plan parfait !

Pingouin : ouais bah, si t'es pas content va voir ailleurs.

Double face :* balance le Uno*

Pingouin : du calme ma jolie, où tu vas faire peur à nos inv… Bah… ils sont où ?

Red Hood : *plus loin* je n'arrive pas à croire que faire tomber un Uno, a réussi à nous faire échapper d'ici.

Red Robin :ne jamais me sous-estimé.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : OH MON DIEU QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT !

Damian : Dick, aide-nous

Dick : MAIS JE SAIS PAS *hurle*

Damian : c'est toi le plus vieux.

Jason : alors aboule ton idée.

Dick :* hurle plus fort* PAS MENTALEMENT !

Jason : *panique* Ok, j'appelle Tim !

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Dick : Bruce, si tu avais pu choisir le prénom de ton fils, tu l'appellerais comment ?

Bruce : J'aime beaucoup Timothy, donc je le vois mal avec un autre prénom.

Dick : … je parlais de ton vrai fils.

Bruce : Oh…

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : J'sais pas ce qui ce passe, mais je n'ai jamais vue Bruce aussi énervé de ma vie. Et pourtant c'est souvent moi qui le mettais dans un état pas possible.

Dick : t'es pas informé ?

Tim : Ok, assit toi…

Dick : Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais dans certains pays tu as le droit de te marier avec une icône, comme Hatsune Miku, ou ce genre de chose.

Tim : et bah, comme batman est considéré comme une icône, le Joker c'est officiellement marié avec.

Jason : Oh merde, je pleure de rire.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Bruce : *entend des cris hystériques* Dick est avec une fille?

Alfred : Oh non, maitre Grayson regarde simplement un film à l'eau de rose.

Dick : *hurle à l'autre bout du manoir* OH OUI PUTAIN ÉPOUSE LE !

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Tim : *hurle en pleine nuit*

Dick : Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

Tim : J'ai cru voir un démon !

Dick : *regarde sous le lit * Damian qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Dick : pourquoi la poche de sang est étrangement noire ?

Alfred : Si monsieur veut bien ne pas toucher à ce qui appartient à maître Timothy.

Dick : … C'est du café, c'est ça ?

Alfred : tout juste.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : Je n'ai pas de frère.

Dick : *bruit de cœur qui se brise*

Roy :* arrive*

Jason : OMG bro tu es la *saute dessus*

Dick : *fleuve de larmes

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Professeur : je sais bien monsieur, que vous devez être occupé, mais le dessin de votre fils est assez étrange… Il en va de sa santé.

Bruce : Je vois… Et qui y'a-t-il d'étrange ?

Professeur : et bien pour commencer… *regarde le dessin* Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

Dick : Peut-Être par Jason mort.

Tim : Je dirais plutôt moi pendu… Quoi que toi avec le titre de papa, c'est plutôt bien aussi.

Bruce : Je suis perché en haut d'un toit. Je le trouve plutôt bien, moi ce dessin…

Dick : a côté du cadavre de Jay, ce n'est pas Selina ?

Bruce : … Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Professeur : Je faisais plutôt allusion au fait que… Vous soyez représentant en tans que Batman et Cie…

Batfam : Oh…

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Jason : je vous aime, mes frères !

Dick :*chiale de joie* oh my god…

Damian : Joyeux premier avril à toi aussi Jason.

Dick : *bruit de cœur qui se déchire*

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Tim :* première tasse de café du jour* bonjour café

Café :

Tim*sixième tasse de café du jour* bonjour café

Café :

Tim : *Vingt-sixième tasse de café du jour* bonjour café

Café : Bonjour

Tim : Oh my god.

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Joker :* en larmes* Et tu ne t'imagines même pas ce que j'ai dû endurer à cause de toi, de vous ! Relayé au rang du petit dernier, de celui qu'on cagole une fois vous tous cagoler…

Batfam :

Joker : Mais s'en est fini de vous ! Vous allez tous frire dans ce volcan !

Robin : Oui mais si tu fais ça, il va t'en vouloir.

Joker : Oui mais il prendra soin de moi !

Nigthwing : Ouais, mais il te fera du boudin.

Joker : oui mais-

Red Hood : Pire encore, peut-être qu'il arrêtera d'être Batman.

Joker : je… tuer…

Red Robin : Puis quand on est là, on s'occupe d'Harley, ça te laisse plus de temps d'être en tête à tête avec lui.

Joker :… *les relâches* Dites lui bien que j'suis ici, je l'attends !

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

Dick : Elle n'est pas parfaite, parfois elle se brise, mais nous la recollant, c'est notre famille… Notre batfamille. Et on l'aime.

Batfam :…

Dick :* smile*

Batfam :…

Dick :* smile en sueur*

Jason : Il y a 70% de chance pour qu'aucun de nous ne répond.

Tim : comptons 17% de chance d'avoir une réponse que de l'un d'entre nous.

Damian : il te reste donc un faible pourcentage de chance, mais dans ce faible pourcentage, tu n'as que 1.3% de chance;

Jason : que cette réponse soit la vérité.

Tim : Est-ce que tu souhaites toujours nous entendre répondre à ta phrase ?

Jason : Stupide phrase.

Damian : A vomir.

Dick :*en sueur* bah... je…

Alfred :* passe derrière* monsieur Richard, je pense qu'ils essayent de dire qu'ils vous aiment.

Batfam :* blush*

-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-  
-Ｂａｔｆａｍｉｌｙ-

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est fini pour le moment! Si vous avez aimé, merci de laisser une petite review, ça booste l'envie d'en refaire !
> 
> SINON, je passe aux quotes couples, des idées? C:


End file.
